Syren's Prophecy
by Umbra Wolfe
Summary: We've heard of Draglords, Seers, Telepaths but have you heard of Healers, This is a new chapter in Merlins history he meets a girl who lives just like him under Uthers glare, So how will this story play out.Oh & Merlins not the only one with a second name
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

_Hera_

_'CRACK' "_Quiet boy, I should have left you at home." A man said.

I wasn't sure were the voice came from, it startled me. I whispered a few words and the flames of my fire died. I stood up gathering my belongings with a few more words. I knew I should run. These men in the trees were probably after me as so many others were. Men like them were the reason I lived like I did. After all I was a healer. Someone who can heal nearly any wound or disease, and unfourtantly you can't self heal. I could also read the Aura's or souls (what ever you want to call it) of others. I should probaly explain what Aura reading as I call it is, Aura reading is something you do without realise it, it's not something you can learn, your either born with it or not. It makes me more sensitive the the condition of people around you, it also alows me to tell what type of person someone is and how much magic they have. So you can tell why men like them would want to capture me, I had a very valuable gift.

'_CRACK' _They were getting close it was now or never. So I ran. The forest disappeared beneath my feet, I hardly made a sound but then I had 8 years of practice. After all I had been running from men like them since I was 9. The men were still on my trail. They weren't careful now, horses were thundering down the path behind me. Arrows were being fired but each one missing me.

I know I said before that I could run well because of practice, but it would take more than years of practice to out run men on horses so naturally I had a little help from magic with the a little help from the words 'giefan geféran' I was always able to stay ahead of my would be captors.

~#~

Before I knew it I had reached the edge of the forest. I paused a moment, just a single moment but it was enough. I had been stunned by what I saw. The walls of a castle stretched out before me, three guards stood in front of the gate watching my every move.

_'WOOSH' _I felt the arrow hit me in the shoulder. I started to grow dizzy, I realised it was poisoned. My vision grew blurry. I stumbled and fell metres from where the guards stood. I remember them rushing forward one grabbing my arms the other two meeting my attackers. I fainted.

Seeing the girl fall, all three guards ran forward, one stopping to see if the girl was ok. The men chasing her turned and ran not wanting to involve the guards of Camelot. "Someone Get Gaius," Yelled the guard at the girl's side.

One of the guards who had rushed to meet the girl's attackers turned back and ran to the castle while the other kept running into the forest. The guard besides the girl marvelled at the beauty of her. She had fine red hair that reached long past her shoulders even though it was filled with layers of mud and sticks. The colour of her skin was slowly draining away; she was nearly white when Gaius and Arthur's servant boy Merlin arrived. "Sir Davies and Sir Eleanor please help me take this girl up to my chambers?" Gaius asked referring to the knight who had called him and the knight by her side.

"Of course Gaius," The two knights said automatically.

As the knight started making their way toward Gaius chambers, Gaius turned to Merlin "You might want to go inform Arthur of this Merlin."

Merlin nodded and left just as the last Knight returned from the forest. Gaius quickly filled in the knight then returned to find his patient.

~#~

_Merlin_

I ran through the market and up to the castle, and headed straight for Arthurs Chambers. "MERLIN," Arthur cried as I skidded round the corner and almost ran into him.

"ARTHUR," I cried happily.

"What Merlin," He said angrily. "You have jobs to be getting on with."

"Umm well there's this girl in Merlin's Chambers and she got shot and..." I said mumbling.

"Merlin stop mumbling!" Arthur cried. "You're not making any sense."

I sighed, signing that I didn't want to fight. "Just follow me Arthur," I said.

"Merlin I thought I was the one who was meant to be giving out order," Arthur said slightly amused.

"Alright, please Arthur," I said sincerely.

Arthur seemed disappointed that I wasn't rising up to his challenge. "Fine Merlin show me the way."

~#~

Later...

_Hera_

I woke up several times before I woke up for good. The first I was in a room filled with potions and books. A man standing over me was giving me one of the potions. He's Aura told me I could trust him my eyes closed. The second I was still in the same room a young man was talking to the man I had seen before. The word warlock formed on my lips. The last time the warlock was there again but talking to a new man the same age as him perhaps a prince I thought.

**An: Hey Guys this is my first chapter, Please Review if you like to inspire me to keep writing. Oh I also did some research on Old English, so my spells will be bassed on that. All though I probably get more translation wrong then I get right**

**Spell Used this chapter.**

**giefan geféran = give me speed**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, sorry for those of you who have already read this chapter but It doesn't fit the time line so I've had to make a few slight changes those being characters and setting. This time they are in Gaius chambers. Don't worry Arthur and Merlin is still here but I've swapped Gwen with Gaius. If you prefer the old one I'll swap it right back and work around it. Though if not I promise a scene like that will pop up later in the story.**

**Chapter Two**

When I finally woke up I found myself in the same room as before. I sat up and looked around; there were still books and potions everywhere. The warlock was sitting at an old wooden table, pouring over a book. The old man who had given me my potion though was nowhere to be seen. The warlock looked up sighing; he gasped when he saw me looking at him and knocked the book of the table. I laughed. "You're awake!" He said cried.

"Way to state the obvious," I joked.

He laughed. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Hera," I told him, "and yours?"

"Merlin," He answered.

I was about to say something else when the door opened.

"Gaius," He cried, standing up. "Meet your patient, Hera."

He turned and saw me sitting on the bed, with a happy look on his face. "Hello Gaius," I said shyly.

"It's lovely to meet you Hera; I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake." He told me.

"Well here I am," I said cheekily.

"Yes, so you are," he said. Stepping further into the room, to join Merlin.

He looked far away for a second and I saw Merlin look at him puzzling. "Gaius," Merlin said worryingly.

"Yes," Gaius said snapping back into it.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"Fine, I was just thinking about something," He paused. "Why were those men chasing you Hera, what did they want with you?"

I thought for a moment, I did not like to lie so how could I tell them without giving away my secret. "I am an excellent...," I paused for a moment trying to think what men who healed others without magic were called. "Physician," I remembered. "Many Kings want me in there court, they would do anything to have me in there service."

He seemed expression seemed to lighten, he believed me. "Ok, well in that case I should probably tell Uther that we might be having some unwelcome visitors soon."

'NOOO!' I thought I could not let Uther have me either. "Please," I began softly "Don't tell Uther why they want me. I don't wish to be chained to the service of your king."

He sighed; He seemed to be evaluating my argument. "I will do what I can," he told me.

I smiled, and watched Gaius walk back out the door he had came through just moments before.

I began to wonder if the warlock could talk in his mind, he had the strong aura I had ever seen but that still didn't mean he could do it. Some of the strongest wizards I knew couldn't. _Merlin _I thought projecting my thoughts towards him. He looked around confused, it worked. I was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. Merlin hesitated unsure. "MERLIN, OPEN UP I KNOW YOURE IN HERE," cried a voice."

Merlin sighed. "COME ON MERLIN, GAIUS TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE. NOW OPEN THIS DOOR," came the voice again.

"Hold your horses," Merlin told the voice. "I'm coming, I'm coming.

He opened the door to reveal the source of the voice, as it said "no that's your job Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "I don't see why I mean I already have to clean the stable, mend your shoes, polish your armour would you like me to continue." Merlin said.

This time it was the strangers turn to laugh. His clothes were a lot finer then Merlin's so he was probably somewhere high up, reading his Aura to confirm this I found out he was a prince.

"Well Merlin speaking of cleaning I believe my chambers are getting dirty," The prince said. "So is your guest awake yet?"

Merlin stepped to the side so the prince could see me. "Finally," Merlin joked

"So, sleeping beauty is awake from her slumber at last," the Prince laughed.

Me beautiful, last time I checked I was a mess. "So sleeping beauty, what is your name?" He asked.

"Hera," I said softly.

"Arthur," He answered in return, then quickly adding. "Welcome to Camelot, Hera."

CAMELOT, I wasn't sure what to make of this, If Uther found my secret I would be killed for sure. Though I suppose no one would be stupid to look for me here. I wonder how the Warlock kept his secret from Arthur who was obviously his master or did Arthur know. Arthur didn't see the horror cross over my face because he had turn around to tell Merlin something, but I knew Merlin did he look at me with a puzzling expression but gave up when I gave him no answers. "Will you be fine by yourself for an hour Hera? Merlin needs to pick up on his chores," he asked.

"Fine," I said smiling weakly.

Arthur left leaving Merlin and me alone once more. "You sure your ok, Hera?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Go!" I insisted. "I promise not to touch anything."

He smiled, still not sure, but left anyway. I decide to settle in and wait for him to return.

**An: Well If prefer the chapter how It was before I'll return it back to usual, If you like this one better It'll stay Majority rules. Remember to look in on Monday for chapter 3. If you decide to keep this one otherwise maybe Wednesday.**

**An: I also still apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Arthur was wrong, as far as I could tell Merlin had been gone for way longer than an hour and I was beginning to grow hungry. Gaius had still not returned from his audience with the king and no one came to find me in that time I spent alone, first I looked at my reflection in a dusty mirror. My face had a pale gleam to it, my hair no longer carried mud and twigs but it was still messy, my eyes were really pale like I was tired, exhausted and suffered a lot, which was true. After that I spent a lot of the time looking through the book that Merlin had been reading, before Gaius then Arthur arrived. To my amazement it was a book of spells, there were many I knew but many more that I did not. It was also during this time that I remembered the prophecies of Emrys and Arthur. So many questions popped into my mind. Could Merlin be Emrys? And could Prince Arthur be the future king of Camelot? Was Emrys really as powerful as the prophecies said? What about Syren's Prophecy, that had to do with the last of two kinds and Emrys was said to be the last Dragon Lord and I was the last healer could it be about us? That last question surprised me, I wondered whether or not I wanted it to be about me or not but I wasn't sure. I was still pondering over this question when Gaius returned.

"Still with us I see Hera," said Gaius.

"Yes," I told him. "I'm a little bit hungry too."

Gaius laughed. "I suppose you would be you've been unconscious for a while," He said. "Didn't Merlin give you anything?

I shook my head, he laughed. "Well that's Merlin for you," He said.

I looked over at Merlin's spell book still lying there on the floor Gaius hadn't even seemed to notice. "So Hera, you're a physician?" Gaius asked.

"Of a kind," I told him, not really wanting to lie.

He looked puzzled by my answer, but I didn't want to say anymore then I had done already even though I felt I could trust him. "Are you planning on staying here for awhile?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, no, maybe," I said. "Really I don't know. it depends."

"Depends on what?" Gaius asked.

"I don't really know, if I make some friends, get a job." I said mumbling on.

"Well I could take on an apprentice; Merlin doesn't seem to be interested in following my footsteps." Gaius said shaking his head.

I didn't know what to say was he really offering or was I just imagining it. What had compelled him to ask any way for all he knew I was a spy of an enemy kingdom. I was saved from having to answer him when Merlin bounced into the room a goofy smile on his face. "Hey Gaius...."He said trailing off once he saw me. "Hera."

"So finally you remember me I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me," I said jokingly.

At the way Merlin looked I could tell that he had. "Of course not," He lied.

I laughed, the expression on his face relaxed slightly. "I forgive you," I said.

"For what?" He asked

I gave him a knowing smile topped off with a role of my eyes. He turned away from me to look at Gaius when he saw the book just laying there on the floor. He glanced at me quickly trying to figure out whether I'd read it but I gave him no answers. "So what do I have to do round here to get some food?" I asked.

"Well Merlin it's your turn to cook." Gaius pointed out.

"Ok just a second," Merlin said picking up the book "Let me put this away first."

Gaius looked at the book in Merlin's hands and nodded once. Merlin moved to a door on the far side of the room and opened it to revels a stair case which he then climbed up. Gaius hadn't moved since Merlin left, though he stared at my face questionably. Using my eyes I tried to tell him I wouldn't tell. When Merlin came back he started moving around the kitchen preparing some type of soup or stew I wasn't sure.

As we sat and ate our dinner I was aware of Gaius and Merlin constantly looking at me but I ignored them occasionally trying to make conversation. As the meal went on they started to loosen up. "So," I said when we were finished, Gaius was cleaning up the plate and cups, Merlin was still sitting there watching my every move. "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

I looked around the room as I waited for Merlin or Gaius to answer. "Merlin," Gaius said. "I believe the rooms below are free."

Merlin stood up a smile back on his face "Sure Gaius," Merlin answered. "Hera this way."

I returned Merlin's smile and followed him out of the room, aware of Gaius watching me go.

Merlin showed me into the rooms and stayed just long enough to see if I liked the room and say goodbye. I sat down on the bed and thought for a while about what had happened today. I fell asleep pondering over one question, how long should I stay? Should I go sooner or later?

**An: I know I said Monday yeah and techniqualy when I posted this it still was Monday. Please, Please review. Give me Ideas I've got a case of writers block at the moment so your ideas and comments should really help. PLEASE REVIEW**

**How do you spell techniqualy or is it even a word? hmm**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's happened so far...**

**Hera, a young witch (healer) arrives at Camelot being chased by ? (2 or more) men. An Arrow hits her and she faints. The guards who were standing guard were watching the girl as she excited the forest. They rushed forwards when she was attacked and saved her. Gaius arrives to treat the girl and Merlin goes to inform Arthur.**

**Hera wakes up and meets Merlin, they talk for a while before Gaius enters. Gaius confronts Hera and asks her all about herself. Gaius leaves Arthur Enters and leaves with Merlin so he can complete his chores.**

**Chapter Four – Friends and Memories**

_Hera_

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

The sun was pouring in through the windows like it was reflecting the mood I was in this Morning. I was so happy today because for the first time in nearly a decade things were finally going my way. I had a boyfriend, a job and a place where I could live without the fear of being chained to a wall and being forced into slavery. Although there was still that fear of Uther finding out my secret and getting either burnt, hanged or my head chopped off, but anyway. "Hera," came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly to find myself face to face with, "Merlin," I cried happily.

Merlin laughed that goofy smile of his appearing on his face. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek before saying, "So where are you going."

"I'm going to go pick some herbs for Gaius," I answered him smiling.

Being Gaius apprentice physician this was just one of the many jobs I had to do. I also wasn't allowed to use my magic which really annoyed me; he reckons I should only use my magic as a last resort. I kind of agreed with him on that term after a healing I was always left rather weak, it was when I was at most venerable. So now I had to learn how to treat injuries and disease with fowl smelling 'remedies' as Gaius called them (The things I had mistaken for potions when I first arrived). "Herb picking," Merlin said smiling. "That used to be my job,"

I saw Merlin smile as he said this and I felt like laughing. "I know Merlin, how many times have you told me that now?" I said jokingly.

_'__Heaspen Bacorta Morbelas'_ Merlin whispered. "Flower for the most beautiful girl in the world," he added, pulling the flowers he just conjured out from behind his back, and handing them to me.

I laughed knowing he had just conjured them. I took them from him and kissed him on the cheek as I did. "Thank you," I said.

He gave me one of his famous goofy smile as "MERLIN!" rang down the corridor.

"Arthur," Merlin mumbled.

"Well Merlin you better not keep Arthur waiting," I told him mockingly.

He smiled hesitantly, and look rather tempted to stay. "Go," I yelled, pushing him playfully.

He kissed me for a couple of seconds before running off down the corridor towards the sound of Arthur voice.

'Best goodbye ever,' I thought.

I paused for a moment forgetting what I was meant to be doing, Merlin had distracted me. I leaned against the wall trying to remember. Instead I started remembering things like the day Merlin and Gaius had discovered my secret, I remember being so happy that day when I realised that Gaius wasn't going to turn me in, he was even helping me discover more about Healers. This all happened a couple of days after I had become Gaius Apprentice...

_Flash Back_

_"No Hera, not the Willow Bark," Gaius cried._

_I was so tired at this point that I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing. "Sorry Gaius," I said reaching toward the correct ingredient._

_Gaius shook his head. "I thought you said you were good at this," Gaius said._

_"I am," I insisted 'just I do it a different way," I thought._

_Gaius had no more time to yell at me when five knights, Prince Arthur and Merlin walked in. Four of the knights were carrying the fifth who was terribly injured it was taking all myself control there and then not to use my magic. "He was attacked by a Griffin Gaius," Arthur said._

_"Lay him down over there, please," Gaius instructed._

_The four knights followed his instructions then exited the room. Gaius moved over to him inspecting his wounds. "His wounds are great my lord, he is still alive but barely it may take some time before he is up and about again." Gaius informed us._

_What he told us was something I had already known but I wasn't arguing, because at this point it was taking all my self control not to leap across the room, and heal him right this second. "Of course Gaius, I understand," Arthur said. "Merlin stay here, I want you to come and get me if there's any change."_

_"Yes Arthur," Merlin said smiling._

_Arthur smiled too and with one last look at his fellow knight he left. I snapped in one moment I lost all of my self control as I bounded across the room. "Hera, go and fetch me some water please?" Gaius asked._

_I wasn't really paying attention to what he said and my reply left my lips before I knew what I was saying. "No wait," I cried._

_I was aware of Merlin still standing there watching me slightly horrified and curious. "Hera," Gaius yelled._

_I reached the knight now, my hand now glowing pink. I moved my hand of his wounds and watched as they began to heal. As they healed I felt my strength leave my body and enter his. This feeling was not as bad as it had once been but it still had a big affect on me. When I finished the man was still unconscious and I collapsed out of exhaustion. I was aware of Merlin running and catching me as I fell, I was also aware of Merlin and Gaius eyes focused on me._

_End of Flashback_

I was in the middle of remembering the conversation I had had with Gaius and Merlin after my display of magic, when someone called my name. "Hera," Gwen said uncertainly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine," I answered her. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked curiously.

I thought for a moment, I didn't like to lie but I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking. "Merlin," I said. I wasn't lying just not telling her everything.

"Oh," she said giggling.

'Gwween, come on," I said mockingly.

"Oh ok, fine," she said. "So what are you doing?"

She pointed to the basket I was holding in my hands. "Oh," I said remembering. "I'm picking herbs for Gaius."

"Well you better not keep him waiting," she said.

"See you later Gwen," I said retreating down the corridor.

"Yeah, bye then," she replied. She watched me for a moment before walking the other way.

**An: wow defiantly my longest chapter yet, these chapters keep getting longer and Longer.**

**Oh yeah and as you can see here I'm thinking of naming my chapters so any suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**** – A Stronger Magic then mine.**

"Hera,"

Someone called out my name as I entered the castle courtyard; I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get these herbs. "Gaius," I said in surprise as I turned around. "I was on my way really, I just kept getting interrupted."

Gaius smiled slightly. "That's ok Hera; I was actually trying to find you." He told me.

"Sorry Gaius," I said. "Wait what, you were, why?" I finished, realising what he had just said.

Generally he when he wouldn't let me use my gift I was a total klutz, I guess it had something to do with be born with magic cause Merlin suffered from the same thing. "Hera, I would have thought when I'm finally giving you a chance you would jump at it," Said Gaius jokingly.

"Really," I said my eyes widening.

"Hera, this is no time for fun and games," said Gaius sternly.

"Sorry Gaius," I said. "Lead the way."

I started following Gaius, I was surprised we weren't going in the direction of his chambers instead we were heading to the Infirmary. The room wasn't used very often only in the times of war or plague. I knew then that something big was going on.

As soon as Gaius and I had walked into the room I was immediately over whelmed by the state of the people in the room. "Wow," I said faintly.

"So Hera?" Gaius asked. "I'm... I'm not sure," I said quietly my voice getting fainter with each word I spoke. "Those are no ordinary injuries."

"Hmm," said Gaius. "I thought so."

"Then why do you need me?"

"Hera, I thought that was obvious,"

I looked at him waiting for him to answer. I guess I knew what he meant deep down. "You can do things for them we can't Hera," Gaius told me. "Healing is what you do, it's instinctive. So if anyone one knew it would be you."

'_Crap I was right,' _I thought. '_I did know deep down.' _I looked back at him and suddenly I couldn't handle it any more, I felt like I was about to explode. The atmosphere and the people Aura weren't helping. "One... one, moment," I said uncertainly

Without waiting for an answer I bolted out of the room and into the corridor.

A couple of Hours later...

I don't know how long I sat there before someone found me. It felt like days, no months as I watched men and women pass me. I was surprised to find that it wasn't Gaius who had came and got me again. No this time it was Merlin and Arthur who found me on their way to Gaius. "Hera," Merlin said worriedly seeing me in a huddle on the floor.

"Merlin," I said quietly. "Arthur."

"Hera," Arthur said this time. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, perfect, couldn't be better," I answered mumbling.

"Hera, look at me please," Merlin said.

I noticed then that I was looking at the ground instead of at them. I looked into his blue eyes wondering what I would find there, would a find power or would I see the love I felt for him mirrored back. I smiled at what I found. His eyes shone with laughter, but they also looked worried I wondered why. "Hera, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Merlin asked.

I shook my head, I knew I was lying but I couldn't tell him not while Arthur was still here. Arthur looked at the door to the infirmary I could tell he wanted to go in but he also wanted to know if I was ok, although he also knew I wouldn't tell Merlin anything until he was gone. Sighing Arthur said, "Merlin stay here with Hera, I need to talk to Gaius Urgently."

Merlin nodded seeing what Arthur was doing. I watched Arthur go and as soon as he had entered I said, "It's only just beginning Merlin, this is only the start."

"Are you sure Hera?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Merlin, It's like nothing I've ever dealt with before I'm not sure if my magic is strong enough to heal these people." I answered quietly.

I felt close to tears, helpless, this was not something I was used to I had never felt this way before. "Hera, it's ok. Everything's fine Gaius won't expect anything of you Hera, Trust me." Merlin said in an attempt to cheer me up.

I stood up believing every word Merlin had said. "Thank you," I told him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told me, before wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

Our kiss last for a couple of minutes and it immediately filled me with warmth. Afterwards I found myself looking towards the door scared about what I would meet inside, Merlin's arm still on my shoulders. "Are you ready?" He asked.

'_No,"_ I thought, I would never be ready but I said, "Yes."

I didn't want to go back in there I was scared of what I would find; I was scared meeting that strange force I had met before. "Come on then," Merlin said, his arm leaving my shoulders.

As Merlin pushed open the door me standing just behind him I had a strange desire to slam them shut. When the doors were opened I gasped as their aura's rushed to meet me.

**An: Another Chapter gone, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 A thousand words a chapters is my average even though this chapter just fell short I guess they're getting shorter again. The next Chapter won't be up for a couple of weeks because I have a hundred projects due before next Thursday. Don't forget to Review, The more Reviews the faster I write**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys I've probably should have mentioned this before, but anyway this story takes place before season 2 episode 12. (Spoilers) I was thinking of doing it after Morgana left but before the dragon was freed by Merlin. Although I decided that was too confusing, so Morgana is still here but she gets a miniscule part compared to Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius and so on (End of Spoilers). **

**Oh and I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy with school work. Unfortunately I had so much I had little time for anything else.**

**Oh I should probably say this to**

**Master = Gaius (Because Hera is Gaius apprentice physician.) **

**My Lord = Uther ( Was it this way or **

**Sire = Arthur ( the other way round?)**

**Chapter Six ****–**

As Merlin pushed open the door I braced myself. I knew what to expect this time so I could easily prepare myself. Merlin stepped inside the room motioning me to follow him; I took a deep breath and followed him. The auras of the men didn't hit me as hard as before but I found myself straining to hold them back. I took another deep breath and slowly allowed them to come back so I could assess their condition. I walked towards Merlin and stopped when I was standing right beside him. He turned to face me, worry etched on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm fine," I answered true fully, surprising myself.

Merlin seemed to relax as I said that, obviously convinced I spoke the true. "You should probably go find Gaius," he said.

"Your right," I answered.

"Go find Gaius; I'll go see if Morgana or Gwen needs any help."

"What about Arthur?" I asked.

"It looks like his busy," he said motioning towards Arthur who was in a conversation with his father and Gaius.

'_Funny'_ I thought. '_I didn't remember seeing Uther arrive. He must have been here for a while._'

Merlin kissed me on the cheek, pulling me from my thoughts, before giving me a wave and heading towards Gwen and Morgana. I watched Merlin move away, nearly calling him back. Sighing I turned around and walked towards Gaius.

"Hera," Gaius called as I approached the group.

"Master, My lord, sire," I greeted formally them.

"What are your thoughts on the situation Hera?" Gaius asked.

"You're asking me," I said without thinking.

"Yes Hera, your Gaius apprentice after all," Uther said grumpily.

"Umm, well it might help if I actually knew what happened, Gaius didn't explain."

"Gaius," Uther said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry My Lord, I didn't have the time," Gaius explained.

"Arthur, you do it then you were there," Uther said.

"Yes father, well Merlin and I were coming back from training to find all the people in the market collapsed on the ground."

I had to resist the urge to give a witty remark in front of the king.

"Hera, do you have any ideas from that?" Uther asked.

"Not really my Lord, I'm afraid I didn't get much from your son, but besides being the obvious they all seem to have a red mark on their skin that looks a bit like a star." I said.

"You're about as observant as Merlin," Arthur joked.

Arthur received a glare from Uther, while I tried to resist the urge to give a witty remark in front of the king. "Thank you sire," I said in the end cheekily, as I made myself a reminder to tell Merlin about Arthurs 'compliment'.

"Hera, is there anything else you would like to add?" Gaius asked.

I knew I could list everything that was wrong with them; I could even name them and tell you if they had a back injury, broken arm or even the flu. This wasn't what they wanted to know though, and I probably couldn't get away with saying that without being suspected for sorcerer so instead I just said no.

"Well then," Uther said. "Arthur until this is over I want you man servant to be at Gaius disposal, and Gaius I want you to keep me informed, with daily reports."

"Of course Father," said Arthur.

"Of course My Lord," said Gaius.

"Good," Uther said, walking away.

"Looks like I need to find Merlin then. Hera did you know where he went, you saw him last after all?"

"He said he was going to help Morgana and Gwen sire," I said pointing towards them.

"Thank you Hera, and good luck, I hope you find a cure soon," Said Arthur, walking away from us, and towards Merlin, Morgana and Gwen.

"So do I sire," said Gaius quietly under his breath.

I waited a moment after they left to make sure no one was listening and I told Gaius all I could about the disease itself, which unfortunately wasn't much. I also told him that when it came to Magical illnesses I had to know what spell was, before I could do anything without a chance of making things worse. After that he called Merlin over and sent him to try and find out what the spell was, while Gaius and I tried a few different mundane things as well as making the patients more comfortable.

I watched Merlin and Arthur's conversation and Morgana and Gwen laughing, I wonder what Merlin and Arthur were arguing about that was so funny. I gave a quiet laugh when I saw Merlin join in with Morgana and Gwen, and Arthur roll his eyes at them. "Hera?" Gaius said, posing it as a question.

I immediately knew what he was asking, but sadly I also knew I couldn't give him the answer he wanted. "I can't help them Gaius," I said close to tears. "I don't know which spell."

"So it is magic then?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," I answered. Trying to convince myself I added quickly. "I can't reverse the spell but I can lessen the effect, and perhaps Merlin could do some research to try and find out which spell was used."

"Wonderful idea Hera, I'll get Merlin on it." He said as tears began to flow down me cheeks, seeing them he put his arm around my trying to comfort me. "Everything's going to be fine Hera, don't give up yet."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and forced a smile. "I hope so Gaius," I said. "I really hope so."

I spent the rest of the Afternoon running around, doing whatever I could, unfortunately that wasn't much. Merlin had left hours ago to do some research, and Morgana had only left a couple of minutes ago to get ready for bed. Lunch had been delivered at noon but none of us had eaten much we found it hard to eat, all though Gaius made us each have a piece of bread and cheese saying we had to keep our strength up. I finished dressing a man's wound, when five more people came into the room. Two of the men were soldiers who were caring a women on their shoulders, the other two people were a man, who I'm guessing is either her husband or brother and a child who was crying and asking the man over and over again, "Mummies gona be ok, isn't she."

The man would just answer "Yes, she just sleeping."

I heard the noting the sound of desperation in his voice, I could tell he was trying to convince himself as well as the little girl. I felt sorry for the man and child, I really wish there was something I could do. All of a sudden my vision grew blurry, I got really dizzy, and there was a buzzing in my ears. I put my hands over my ears, trying to get it out. "Hera," I heard someone call.

I felt myself falling and someone catching me.

"Hera," called out a different voice, just before I blacked out.

"Gaius, Is she going to be ok?" Gwen asked.

Moments ago she and Gaius had lifted her into a free spot along with the new arrival. Gaius attended to the new patient first, just checking her over to make sure she had the same thing as the other patients. He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't locate the mark and informed the family that she had probably just collapsed of exhaustion but she would have to stay overnight to make sure. Next he moved over to Hera, were Gwen was wetting her forehead with a towel. "I believe so Gwen," he said. "Yes, she's going to be fine."

Gwen face lightened. She looked outside towards the darkening sky and sighed and said, "Good, I should be going Gaius Morgana will be wanting her dinner before she retires."

"Yes, well I have one request, can you send someone down to help me take Hera to her chambers,"

"Of course Gaius, well goodbye."

"Goodbye Gwen."

Gwen gave a quick heart warming smile then left, leaving Gaius alone.

**An: I'm sorry I haven't explained much about what actually happening, more information will be coming in the next few chapters. **

**An: Reviews are always welcome.**

**Tianne and Punkchops I hope I've cut down on the slang, but in some places I found it hard to think of a different word. Oh and If any of you have any ideas on where you think the story should go, post them, because I'm really interested in what you the readers think**


End file.
